The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker
by CamoHunter
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have always had feelings for each other. They admitted it five months ago. But what happens when Brittany is kidnapped by a biker chipmunk? What happens when Brittany starts falling for him? Mostly AxB and BxOC some SxJ, and TxE. CGI version. Rated M for death, blood, SWEARING, and sex themes.
1. Intro

**The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker**

**(A;N) This is my first fanfiction so I everybody I have a strict way of not continuing things that people don't like, so please review. If you never heard the songs in this story before than go to you tube and look it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes or any other character made by Ross Bagdasarien. I only own Makayla, Matt, and the rest of the Skulls.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

It was a cool night in Los Angeles, California. Alvin and Brittany were walking down the street after their seventh date. They had admitted that they loved each other five months ago. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all did the same.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from around the corner. They ran to see what it was They were with what they saw.

They saw a chipmunk harassing a squirrel that they knew well. Her name was Makayla. Makayla was a beautiful squirrel with light brown fur (like Alvin), and ice blue eyes (like Brittany). Her appearance looked a lot like Brittany's except she wore a Dukes of Hazzard t-shirt and an old jean jacket and she was sweet, kind, and gentle.

The chipmunk had the same fur and the same eyes but his fur was messy and had a high and tight military style haircut. He wore a red t-shirt under a black leather jacket with four patches on the front and three on the back. The back had a picture of a blue and silver skull in the middle, California on top, and skulls on the bottom. On the front it read: top right California, bottom right originals, top left skulls, bottom left first 9, and beside him was a chipmunk sized Harley.

"Why are you bothering me?!" Makayla yelled. "Because we could make a lot of money from ransom," the biker responded. "HEY!" Alvin shouted at the stranger, "you stop bothering that nice girl and pick on somebody your own size!" With that said the biker jumps on the Harley, and rides away.

"What was that that all about?" Brittany asked. "I don't know," Makayla responds, "but I think he was some sort of gangster." "A biker gang? In Los Angeles? That's impossible," Alvin chuckled, even though he looked concerned. "Must be there was one started," Makayla commented, "I have a bad feeling about this." (Then the theme song for story starts: **This Life**).

**Riding through this world, all alone**

**God takes your soul; you're on your own**

**The crow flies straight, a perfect line**

**On the devil's back until you die**

**This life is short, baby that's a fact**

**Better live it right, you ain't coming back**

**Gotta raise some hell before they take you down**

**Gotta live this life**

**Gotta look this world in the eye**

**Gotta live this life 'till you die**

**You better have soul, nothing less**

**Cause when it's business time, it's life or death**

**The king is dead, the light goes on**

**Don't lose your head when the deal goes down**

**Better keep your eyes on the road ahead**

**Gotta live this life**

**Gotta look this world in the eye**

**Gotta live this life until you die**

**(A;N) There you have it, the first chapter of my first story. Please review if you want me to continue and if you never heard this life before go to youtube and look it up. Thanks for viewing.**


	2. Suspicions

**(A/N): Hello again people of fan fiction. I figured out how I'm gonna do this. It's gonna be weekly so expect an update around next Thursday. I am open to suggestions so please PM me. This story is dedicated to Pokemon Ranger-Trainer, the author of AJ's Story which is my inspiration for fan fiction. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

**Back at the Seville household**

"Where is Alvin and Brittany?" Dave asked. He was worried sick. They've been gone for six hours, four hours too many.

"They went on a date last I knew," Simon informed Dave, "they should be back any minute now." As if on cue, they all heard a knock on the door. Dave opened it to reveal Alvin, Brittany, and …

"Makayla?" Dave asked, "I hate to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Brittany was the one to speak up. "She asked if she could come here after… something happened." "Really. Well do you wanna talk about it?" asked Dave. "Sure," Makayla replied, and with that said the trio went inside.

"So what is it you wanna talk about?" Dave asked Makayla, "what happened?" "Well I was walking home from the mall," Makayla started, "when a chipmunk, who looked like a male version of Brittany, walked up and started harassing me. He wanted, well, you know, 'something.' Anywho he tried to kidnap me." "Could you describe him for us?" Dave asked. "Well, he had auburn fur, and ice blue eyes, he had a military style high and tight haircut, his fur was kinda messy, and had a leather jacket on that said California Skulls on the back," Makayla explained. "A biker gang in Los Angeles?!" Dave exclaimed, "there hasn't been one of those here since the Hell's Angels rode through that one time." "That's what I said," Alvin responded. The next ten minutes were spent in silence until Dave broke it.

"So Makayla shouldn't you had back home? Mrs. Hagerman could be worrying about you." "Um, Dave, could I stay here tonight? After what happened earlier I really don't wanna have to go out there again tonight." "Sure. As long as it's alright with Mrs. Hagerman. I'll call her and see if it's okay." He then walks off into another room leaving Makayla, the chipmunks, and the chipettes.

"So what do you think this guy wanted with Makayla?" Theodore asked. "He said something about ransom money," Makayla responded. "He had a patch on his jacket that said first 9 on it," Brittany added. "Okay, so all we know is that he is one of the first nine founders of the Skulls," Alvin said.

Dave then walked in and said to Makayla, "Mrs. Hagerman said that it's okay if you stayed the night. Okay, time for bed everybody." With that said the boys and girls went to their room and Makayla camped out on the couch. But they didn't know they were being watched…

**Meanwhile outside…**

Outside was the biker that tried to kidnap Makayla. He was staying there just in case she walked out alone. "Come on out girl. Test my patience," he said to himself, "you might be safe tonight but one day I will get you." He then looked at Brittany through the window. "And to get back at the guy that saved you, I'll take her too." And with that he rode off.

**(A/N) It's short I know but hey all you can do is try right? Now for a later on chapter of the story I need to name some of the Skulls. So I am asking you guys permission to use your OCs for the Skulls. If I'm allowed please send the following information: **

**Name:**

**Nicknames: **

**Species of animal:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Specialty:**

**Thanks for viewing and please review.**


	3. The new kid and more suspicions

**(A/N) Chapter 3 is up. For anybody that is curious about who the mysterious biker is your might just find out. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 3: The new kid and more suspicions**

**A year later**

Everyone was getting ready for school. They said goodbye to Dave and Clare and got on the bus. Everything started out all right. But then in Alvin's third class, he got word that that they had a new student that day.

At lunchtime Alvin went to go see his brothers, the chipettes, and Makayla.

"Hey Simon," Alvin called out. He jumped up on the table and said to everyone, "did you guys hear that there's a new kid today." "Yeah," Simon replied. "When do you think we'll meet him?" Eleanor asked. "How about now," Simon answered.

With that they heard someone behind them say, "hello." They all turned around and were surprised by what they saw. They saw a chipmunk. They were surprised because the chipmunks, the chipettes, and Makayla were said to be the only rodents at the high school. The chipmunk had auburn fur, ice blue eyes, and a high and tight military haircut.

"Hi," Jeanette greeted. "Are you the new guy?" "Indeed I am," the chipmunk said. "Well, in that case, let us introduce ourselves," Jeanette started, "I'm Jeanette, and these are my sisters Brittany and Eleanor." "Hello sir. Such a pleasure to meet you," Eleanor said upon hearing her name.

"H-hi. I'm Makayla," Makayla stammered. She thought this chipmunk was handsome.

"Hello, uh, I'm Simon, the smart one, he's Alvin, the (clears throat) 'awesome' one," Simon introduced. "And I'm Theodore," Theodore added.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Matthew Morgan. But you can call me Matt," the stranger chipmunk introduced himself.

"Hey Alvin. Why didn't you say anything? Usually you're the one to cut in and say you were the awesome one. Just like you said when we first met Dave," Simon turned to Alvin and asked. Alvin's mind was elsewhere.

Once he saw that chipmunk a spark flew in his memory. He thought something was familiar about this Matt character. He didn't know when and he didn't how. But someplace and sometime, he knew one thing for certain. He had seen this particular chipmunk before.

**(A/N) So Alvin knows he has seen the chipmunk before. Were has he seen him before? I think we all can pretty much guess were. Anyway I still need some OCs for the Skull members. I have two and I need ten. If I'm allowed to use your OCs please fill out the following information:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Specialty:**

**Thank you and please review.**


	4. Alex Mason

**(A;N) I'm ba-ack. This one is gonna be a shocker for most. There's reasons why chipmunks became Skulls. This one I actually almost cried while writing this. I know how it feels to lose a loved one so I know how David feels in this one. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Alex Mason**

**Meanwhile, at an abandoned apartment building, at the same time…**

There was a chipmunk sitting on a bed, thinking about a brother that he lost five years ago now. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

_**David's POV**_

_There were five of us in a prison. There were me, Alex, Matt, Ki, and Lucas._

"_So what did he say?" Ki had asked me. "He said that he'll let us out. But one of us has to die as the cost," I had responded and I looked at the ground. "David I know what you're thinking. Don't do it."_

"_I have to. Ki, Lucas, Alex, the Skulls need you three. Ki you're the President. Lucas is VP. And Al, you're the Sergeant of Arms, the protector of the group." I then turn to Matt._

"_Matt, in my mind you're too young to die." Ki offered his hand and I shook it as he said, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, it was a pleasure riding with you." "Hopefully you're sent to hell. That way you can keep kickin' ass," Lucas added._

_Just then two chipmunks came in and started shoving me towards the door of the room where I would fight for my life. "Good luck big bro," Matt replied behind him. "NO!" I heard Alex shout._

_The next thing I know, I see Alex beating the two chipmunks down before he was pinned to the ground by one. The other guard then pointed to Alex and said, "take him in." The first guard then shoved Alex into the room. "ALEX! NO!"_

_The rest of us were put in another room where we had to watch the fight through a glass window between the two rooms. I saw one of the guards hand Al a crowbar and say, "keep it interesting." The guard left and Alex looked at me. "I've got this." _

_I then see five chipmunks from the Jackals, a rival biker gang, come in surround Alex. Al gets a few good shots on. But it isn't enough. One big chipmunk came up behind him, grabbed him by the neck, and started choking the life out of him. He let go of Alex, as he got hold of the crowbar, and swung it across the back of Al's head. Then the part that made me sick. Matt. While the other three of us watched on in horror, Matt looked away and refused to watch._

_Alex got up on his knees, and who was he looking at? He was looking straight at me, and what I saw almost made me burst into tears. Those deep brown eyes, which used to be happy, cheerful, and humorous, now looked sad, tired, and begging for forgiveness. He must think that he failed me. He would never fail me. He never has, and never will. All of a sudden, within a fraction of a heartbeat, those eyes went dark, blank, lifeless, for the crowbar came down over his head one more time._

_I could name a million reasons why he shouldn't have died and it should have been me, but one reason stands above all. He was about to be a father. Alex Mason, my brother, my best friend, the one that always made everybody laugh, even in the worst mood, blink of an eye, gone. Alex is gone, but definitely not forgotten._

_**End of flashback**_

To this day, those sad brown eyes still haunt me. Only three of us understand. Only three of us understand why I've been so quiet for so many years. Why I cry sometimes when I'm alone. Why my heart, my personality, and my attitude softens whenever I look at Hailie. She looks so much like her father, it's eating me alive. Sometimes I forget he's not there and I start thinking I'm talking to him.

I witnessed death. That's why I'm here. My name is David Mason, and this is why I became a Skull.

**(A;N) Well while it was a little sad but I enjoyed writing it. So I have decided to make more of these as short little one-shots, and I'm running a poll to see who people want to see next. Here are the choices:**

**Ki**

**Lucas**

**Matt**

**Julia**

**Alixe**

**Larry**

**Woods**

**Harper**

**And of course, if you want to see your OC as a biker, then please send the following information:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Species of animal:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Specialty: **

**Harley or Chopper(please describe in detail):**

**Thank you, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. Ki's plan

**(A/N) I'm back. Not much to be said, other than, I'm sorry to KiBoy because he actually voted in my poll. But I will not, I repeat, NOT, be doing those one-shots. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ki. He belongs entirely to KiBoy. I also do not own the song. The song belongs to Limp Bizkit.**

**Chapter 5: Ki's plan**

There was a knock on David's door and he answered it.

"David Mason?" asked the stranger chipmunk. "Yes…" "The president would like to talk to you." "Okay, I'll be there in a minute…"

David then grabbed his 'Skulls' vest, and walked to the meeting room. When he got there, he was greeted by none other, than the president of the Skulls himself.

"David…" "Ki…" "Now listen, this mission I'm about to send you on, it's important. These two targets, Makayla and Brittany, we NEED to get them. What I need you to do, is to get them if, lord forbid, your brother is discovered. I could care less about Makayla, but we absolutely NEED to get Brittany. She's a valuable target, and one that her family would pay a BIG ransom to get her back. Okay, you know your mission, you know your objective, you know the consequences, and hopefully you and your brother won't screw it up, got it?" "Sir, yes, sir," David said in a mono-tone voice. "Good luck," and with that, David walked out of the meeting room, and to his truck.

When he got in his truck, he turned on the radio, and his favorite song was on, so he started to sing along:

_Alright partner_

_Keep on rollin' baby_

_You know what time it is_

_Throw your hands up_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Chocolate starfish_

_Keep on rollin' baby_

_Move in now move out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in now breath out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yea_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Now I know y'all be lovin' this sh*t right here_

_L.I.M.P Bizkit is right here_

_People in the house put them hands in the air_

_Cuz if you don't care, then we don't care_

_One two three times two to the six_

_Jolts in for your fix with the Limp Bizkit mix_

_So where the f*ck you at?_

_Punk, shut the f*ck up and back the f*ck up_

_While we f*ck this track up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Move in now move out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in now breath out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on _

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yea_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_You wanna mess with Limp Bizkit?_

_You can't mess with Limp Bizkit_

_Becaues we get it on every day and every night_

_See this platinum thing right here?_

_Well we're doing it all the time_

_So you'd better get some better beats_

_And uh, get some better rhymes_

_We got the gang set so don't complain yet_

_Twenty-four seven never begging for a rain check_

_Old school soldiers passing out the hot sh*t_

_That rock sh*t and bounce in the mosh pit_

_Throw your hands up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Move in now move out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in now breath out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yea_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Hey ladies, hey fellas_

_And the people that don't give a f*ck_

_All the lovers, all the haters_

_And all the people that call themselves players_

_Hot mommas, pimp daddies_

_And the people rolling up in Caddies_

_Hey rockers, hip hoppers_

_And everybody all around the world_

_Move in now move out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in now breath out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yea_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Move in now move out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Breath in now breath out_

_Hands up now hands down_

_Back up, back up_

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_What?_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Come on_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

_Yea_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

**(A/N) This is the longest chapter of the story so far. Again, I'm sorry KiBoy, but one voter just isn't gonna cut it. Anyways, want to see your OC as a biker? If you do, than just send the following information:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Specialty:**

**Type of bike:**

**Thank you, thanks for viewing, and please review.**


	6. Ki Miller

**(A;N) I'm back again. Just a quick little announcement to make here. I am actually considering about making this M rated, especially for this chapter, which includes mass murder… ANYWHO I want YOUR opinion on what I should do for the rating. If it does go to M rated, I can uncensor the lyrics to the previous song. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Ki Miller**

**Ki's P.O.V.**

It's weird. People say that grief is loud, you start screaming and yelling… not true. I know from watching David, that grief can be as silent as snow…

Greif can also cause you to kill somebody, I reminded myself that as I looked at the body that laid before me… then I ran, jumped on my Harley, and rode away.

The Skulls don't know why I do what I do. Why I kill 'useless' targets. Not me. I remember all too well.

_**Flashback**_

_It was just a normal day, nothing new. It was my son's birthday, 10 years old. My wife and I were getting ready._

_I didn't feel right. Something just felt off, the way I always felt when I thought something bad was gonna happen… oh well, it was KJ's day today, no worries, though I couldn't get the feeling out of my stomach, no matter how hard I tried… as a matter of fact, as the day went by, it got worse._

_It got to the point where it felt like it was eating me alive. KJ had asked me if I was alright, and I said yes, what a lie that was…_

_I was outside with everyone else, when suddenly, everything seemed to start moving in slow motion. I looked over at the driveway, and what do I see?_

_I see eight-teen people in those clown masks that criminals usually wear. I saw all of them pull out some guns, mostly automatics and shotguns, one or two handguns with them._

_My eyes widen with horror, but by the time I realize what was happening and pulled my revolver out, they were already firing._

_It was a massacre. I was the first one hit, shot once in the shoulder and three times in the stomach. I still wonder how I survived that day…_

_**End of flashback**_

I pulled up along side the road. I felt just like David after that day. If I had just trusted my instincts, they would still be alive. Four-teen innocent boys and girls, plus my wife and their parents, blink of an eye, gone.

I look down at the seven tally marks burned into the skin of my fore-arm, visible through my fur. I took out the knife strapped to my thigh and the lighter I've been using, and held the blade over the small flame. I then put the lighter away and pressed the now hot blade of the knife against my fore-arm, making another mark. I said to myself. "eight down… ten to go."

I then sheathed my knife, started up my Harley, and rode off. I witnessed the death of my family and countless others. That's why I'm here. My name is Ki Miller. And this is why I founded the Skulls.

**(A;N) Well there you have it. Chapter 7. Sorry for the late update, but I'm gonna try to write another chapter later today, so keep an eye out for that. Do you want to see your OC as a biker? If so, then fill out the following information:**

**Name: **

**Nickname(s):**

**Species of animal:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Specialty: **

**Harley or Chopper:**

**Okay, thank you, thanks for viewing, and please review!**


	7. Alvin's memories

**(A;N) Guess who. I told you would be later today. Anyway this is going to be the shortest chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Alvin's memories**

**Alvin's P.O.V.**

Pieces of my memory starting coming back to me. Every day, I remember more and more of that Matt guy.

I pushed the biggest thought away, hoping it wasn't true. It was a year ago on a night like this. Me and Brittany were coming home from the movies.

That was all though. I don't remember where I seen him that night. It was nawing at me. I knew him from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Auburn fur. High and tight haircut. Ice blue eyes. Wait… no, it can't be. Red shirt. Leather jacket. Harley.

He was the biker that tried to kidnap Makayla last year! And he had taken Brittany somewhere because I was busy and couldn't. I needed to get her before something bad happens. How could I be so stupid?

**(A;N) It's short I know but hey something is better than nothing right? Cliffhanger AND truth revealed. Matt was the mysterious biker. Tomorrow is the time the story sets in. Brittany will be kidnapped. Want to see your OC as a biker? If so, then send the following information:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Specialty:**

**Harley or Chopper:**

**Thank you, thanks for viewing, and please review.**


End file.
